Fallen from grace
by Silenthowlingwolf
Summary: okay, I really suck at summary's without giving to much away, rated M for some violence and abuse, maybe some adult activitie's later, idk, GinxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Sora-chan, oh Sora-chan," Matsumoto called, wandering around the halls of the squad 13's barracks. She turned another corner and sighed.

"Sora-chan," she called again.

"Yes Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" a small voice asked and Matsumoto whirled around, putting a hand to her heart. She stared down at the small woman and smiled.

"There you are, I've been calling for you," she said and the short woman laughed.

"Yes, I know, I could hear you from my captain's office," she said with a light, bell like laugh. Matsumoto smiled at her.

"Did I disturb any one?" she asked and the woman, Sora, nodded.

"Yes, the only reason I came to find you is because we got many complaints about to much noise, what do you need at such an ungodly hour?" she asked, her voice still kind and gentle. Sora reminded her lot of Retsu Unohana. Like the way she acted and the fact that she wears an obi instead of a sash.

"I hear you're a pretty good drinking partner," she said in a quiet tone and Sora frowned.

"You came here at 11 at night to ask me to go drinking with you?" she asked, her tone disbelieving. Matsumoto smiled and nodded.

"That's why," she said and Sora smiled before turning and walking away. Matsumoto frowned at her reaction and followed.

"Please," she begged and Sora shook her head.

"I'm sorry but my captain is sick again and, though I trust Kotetsu-san and Kotsubaki-san, it is a lieutenant's job to take over when the Captain is unable to perform his duties," she said and Matsumoto sighed, hanging her head low.

"I truly am sorry Matsumoto-san," she said bowing slightly before walking away. Matsumoto frowned after her as the quiet woman seemed to dissipate.

"She always was a little weird," she said before smiling, shrugging and walking away.

Sora sighed as she got away from Matsumoto and looked up at the dark sky. She shook her head and headed back to her room. Her feet padded lightly against the wood as she walked, every reminding her that she was alone in the darkness. Her heart fluttered like a bird in its cage as fear consumed her. She hated the dark.

"Sora-chan, what are you doing out so late?" a cool voice asked her and she whirled around to see the calm face of Aizen, captain of squad 5.

"Aizen-taichou, you startled me!" she exclaimed, holding an elegant hand to her chest. She truly hoped her couldn't hear her erratic heartbeat. He smiled kindly at her.

"I apologize Sora-chan, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, walking up to her, "I was merely curious as to why you're out and about at such a late hour."

"If I may so bold as to ask, what are you doing out here Aizen-taichou?" she asked and he laughed.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I might enjoy a stroll," he explained and Sora nodded.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou decided that she would wake up my entire squad to get me to go drinking with her," she explained and Aizen laughed.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" he asked and Sora nodded. He smiled at her and they began walking again. It was silent for a while before Aizen spoke.

"Are you afraid of the dark Sora-chan?" he asked and Sora blushed before nodding.

"Only a little Aizen-taichou," she said and he laughed as they got to her room. She turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you for walking me back to my room Aizen-taichou," she said and he patted her head.

"Have a good night's sleep Sora-chan," he said before leaving. She straightened up and walked into her room. She quickly stripped herself of her shihakusho leaving her in the small white Kimono. She let her long curly white hair down before placing her zanpaktou next to her bed and laying down. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

.:next day:.

Sora blinked as the morning sunlight streamed through her window. She lay in bed for a while before tilting her head back to look out of the window. She cursed as she saw the light sunlight of early morning and quickly hopped up and began dressing. She changed her kimono and her shihakusho before flinging her zanpaktou onto her back and running towards her captain's office. She paused as she got to the door and knocked on the door. She entered and her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, smiled up at her.

"Ah, Sora-chan, there you are, did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded.

"Gomen nasai," she said, bowing. Jushiro laughed.

"Always so formal, come, have some tea with me," he said and she frowned before doing so. He handed her a cup, which she took gently.

"Arigato, Ukitake-taichou," she said and he nodded at her. She took a sip of the tea before putting her hands in her lap and looking down into the cup.

"Are you feeling better Ukitake-taichou?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Very much, thank you for asking Sora-chan," he said and she nodded.

"Hayashi-fukutaichou, we found you," Kiyone yelled, barging into the room and making the small woman jump about half a foot into the air. She had a hand at her back, ready to pull out her zanpaktou as the two 3rd seats burst into the office. She visibly relaxed when she realized it was just them.

"Yes, you found me, and you also scared me half to death," she said and Kiyone laughed.

"Sorry about that Sora-chan, can you come train with Sentaro-baka and I?" she asked and Sora nodded.

"I would love to," she said, getting up and setting her unfinished tea back onto the desk. She bid goodbye to her captain before following her subordinates to the training grounds.

"Sora-chan, which one do you like best?" Kiyone asked and Sora looked up at the sky, putting a finger to her chin in thought. They had started this when she had been forced to take the empty lieutenants spot. Even with her, they pined for attention like two little puppies.

"I can't chose, I like you both," she said and yet again the two started fighting about who respected her more and who loved her more. She sighed. She could never win with these two. They stopped as they neared the training grounds and starred at the pair already there. As if sensing them, Momo looked up and waved, ignoring her captain. Sora giggled and waved back at the small woman. She liked the fact that she and Momo were the same height and that fact had caused her to warm up to the 5th squad's lieutenant rather quickly.

"Hayashi-fukutaichou, are you here to train as well?" she asked and Sora laughed.

"That would explain why I'm here," she yelled back and she could see Momo's blush from where she was standing. She laughed before walking down to them. She bowed lightly to Aizen and the man smiled at her. She could feel Momo's angry gaze on her back. She turned back to the woman and shook her head slightly, making her relax. Sora knew of Momo's crush on her captain, and she kept it a secret between them, though half of the seireitei already knew.

"Hayashi-fukutaichou, how are you and Katsu?" Momo asked and Sora stiffened. Momo frowned at her reaction to her boyfriend's name. She reached up slowly and touched a spot on her arm before shaking her head and smiling. It never reached her eyes.

"We're fine," she said, her voice quiet, melodic, and hollow. Momo decided not to point this out and smiled.

"That's good," she said and Sora nodded, not meeting her questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu-san, Kotsubaki-san, I'm not in the mood to train any more, if you'll excuse me," she said, her voice breaking before she left quickly. Momo frowned and looked back at the two 3rd seats who looked just as confused as she did.

"Is she okay?" she asked and they shrugged before Momo went running after her. She caught up to Sora quickly and pulled her to a stop.

"Sora-can what's wrong?" she asked but the woman didn't look at her.

"Momo-chan, please just leave me alone, I can't guarantee if you put yourself into this that you won't get hurt," she said, her voice low and Momo let her go. She quickly walked away from Momo, her head down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is just a little note I like to put in sometimes. I might not update very soon because I have classes and everyone knows school drains creativity. I'll try and update as soon as I can but please be patient. Thanks. Oh yeah, and I do not own Bleach or Gin Ichimaru. I only own Sora and my other random filler character.

* * *

Sora giggled as she supported her friend Kumiko while walking back to the squad 12 barracks. Kumiko tried to step away, dragging Sora with her and making the smaller woman stumble. She giggled as Sora dropped her.

"Don' drop me," she slurred, giggling and Sora sighed, picking her back up. She reset Kumiko's arm over her shoulder and began walking again. She looked up at the orange sky and sighed again before shaking her head.

"Kumiko-chan, it's not even past sunset yet and you're already drunk, I can't keep doing this," she said and Kumiko giggled.

"Then why did ya?" she asked, her words slurring slightly. Sora shook her head and adjusted her grip on her friends arm.

"Who else is there, you're not exactly the most likable person Kumiko-chan," Sora said and her friend pouted.

"Everyone ya meet likes ya Sora-chan, it ain't mah fault I'm hard ta get along wit," she slurred and Sora couldn't help but giggle. Kumiko was normally just as articulate as she was and hearing her talk like this was strange to say the least.

"Do ya hear me? Man, I sound like Ichimaru-taichou," Kumiko said with a giggle and Sora frowned. She had heard the name but had never actually met the man and didn't know what he sounded like.

"Really now," she scolded and Kumiko giggled. She shushed Sora loudly and pointed to a pair a few yards away.

"There e is," she slurred and giggled loudly, drawing their attention. Sora smiled shyly at the only one she knew, Rangiku Matsumoto. It took the woman a few seconds to recognize her but she smiled widely and ran over to her, dragging the taller man with her.

"Sora-chan! Did you go drinking without me?" she asked and Sora shook her head. She re-adjusted Kumiko.

"No, Kumiko-chan drunk herself silly and I don't trust her when she's like this so I'm taking her back to her barracks," Sora explained, and Matsumoto frowned.

"How much did she have?" she asked and Sora mumbled something, turning her head away from Kumiko, who had managed to rest her head on her shoulder and was breathing into her face. Matsumoto giggled at the sight of the small 5'0" woman with the taller 5'6" woman leaning on her shoulder.

"What was that?" she asked and Sora sighed.

"I said I don't know, I was gone for a few minutes and when I came back she was like this," she said, motioning to Kumiko. Matsumoto whistled.

"Wow, were you headed back?" she asked and Sora nodded, stumbling again as Kumiko decided to try and drag her to the ground with her as she fell. Sora let her fall and frowned.

"Yes, but she's surprisingly heavy when she's drunk and likes to try and go other directions, so it might take me a while," she said, wiping her hands on her hakama.

"Gin can carry her for you, can't you?" she asked, turning around and smiling at the taller man. Sora turned to look at him and couldn't control the small curse that slipped through her lips. Matsumoto's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. Sora's amber eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What?" she asked and she took a few deep breaths before smiling at Sora.

"You just cursed; I never even thought you knew that word," she said before laughing again, "why did you say that?"

Sora blushed before mumbling, "He's tall."

Matsumoto blinked before bursting out laughing again. The blush coloring her cheeks darkened and she looked down.

"I can carry her if ya want," the man said and Sora's head snapped up. He smiled but she knew it wasn't at her; he was just smiling in general.

"Arigato….." she said drifting off, his name already forgotten.

"Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad 3," he said, bending down to pick up Kumiko.

"Arigato Ichimaru-taicho" she said, bowing and for a split second his smile disappeared, as if he was thinking.

"Yer Sora Hayashi ain't cha?" he asked and she nodded. His smile reappeared.

"I've heard of ya, the captains seem ta like ya," he said and she nodded, looking back up the sky. The light yellow glow had turned into a vibrant red, signaling it was time for her to be heading back. She looked back down and blinked before looking for Gin.

"He went that way," Matsumoto giggled out and Sora ran after the tall captain.

"Ichimaru-taichou, please slow down." She yelled and she saw him stop and turn around.

"Sorry Sora-chan, I though ya were behind me," He said, smile still in place. She caught up to him and he began walking again. They walked slowly back to the Seireitei in silence. When they got to the squad 11 barracks, Sora turned to the captain and tried to take back Kumiko. He pulled her out of her grasp and tsked her. She blinked.

"Jus show me where her room is, Sora-chan," he said and she nodded before walking in. She looked around nervously before walking quickly to Kumiko's room. She opened the door and ushered him in before closing it and slumping on the door.

"What was that?" he asked and she stiffened before smiling nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"Kenpachi-taichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou seem to find me whenever I come in here and I want to try and avoid that tonight," she said and he nodded before motioning to the bed.

"Do ya mind, she ain't my friend," he said and she nodded before taking Kumiko, who giggled.

"Who carried me here, the view was higher than you are tall Sora-chan," she giggled out as Sora put her in her bed. She began taking off her shihakusho before remembering that Gin was still in the room. She turned around to see him inspecting a picture on the wall. She quickly took off Kumiko's shihakusho and tucked her in her bed before turning around to see Gin smiling at her.

"Ya done?" he asked and she nodded. Before she could protest, he picked her up and flashed out of the squad 11 barracks. When he set her down outside of the barracks, her hand was fisted in his captains Haori and her eyes were wide.

"Ya said ya didn't want them ta find ya, and that was the fastest way ta get out," he said and she turned to him, gulping.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she choked out and he chuckled.

"Well if ya are, can ya let go of me," he asked and she blushed before releasing him. He chuckled again.

"Well, I'll be seein ya Sora-chan," he said before waving at her and walking away. She cocked her head to the side and frowned before turning and walking back to her room.

.:Next day:.

Sora frowned as she watched two of her team mate's spar and winced slightly.

"Holy cow, my head is killing me," Kumiko said as she sat by her and Sora turned to look at her.

"I would imagine, you were completely trashed by the time I found you," she said and Kumiko giggled.

"Wow, you actually said I was 'trashed', sounds weird coming from you," she said, laying back on the grass and looking at the clouds, "So, I do remember being carried back to my room. Who did that?"

"Gin Ichimaru," Sora said and Kumiko sat bolt upright.

"I was carried back to my room by Gin Ichimaru?!" she exclaimed and Sora nodded.

"Yes," she said, moving her attention back to the fight in front of her. Kumiko gaped at her as she corrected their form then turned back to her.

"That's the first time you've met him isn't it?" she asked and Sora nodded.

"Yes, it was," she said, nodding to the men, dismissing them. She turned back to Kumiko, who was looking at her with expectant eyes. Sora returned her stare with one of her own. After a few minutes Kumiko sighed and rolled her eyes. Sora chuckled before lying down in the grass and staring up at the gathering clouds.

"It's going to rain," she said and Kumiko looked up.

"Yeah," she said and Sora closed her eyes. She relaxed in the grass. Minutes passed before there was the sound of feet walking towards them. Sora opened her eyes and tilted her head back only to see the face of Katsu. His short brown hair hung in his dangerous blue eyes as he walked quickly over to her. She leapt up and he glared dangerously at Kumiko who growled at him. Without a word, he grabbed Sora roughly by her arm and dragged her away. She looked back at Kumiko who gave her a worried glance. Sora smiled back at her reassuringly but the smile never reached her eyes that were full of fear. Kumiko could see the silent plea there. _Help me_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hayashi-sama, how do you always manage to injure yourself?" Unohana asked as she wrapped Sora's broken ribs. The smaller woman winced as she tugged on them before securing the bandages. Sora shrugged as the older captain checked her bruises before wrapping them as well.

"I told you Unohana-taichou, I fell down the stairs, it's really no big deal," she said and Unohana shook her head as she checked the bandages.

"Hayashi-sama, I understand your need for secrecy, but some day, I hope you have the courage to confide in someone before it's too late," she said as Sora re-dressed in her shihakusho. As she dressed, the door opened and the women looked up.

"Hayashi-fukutaichou, I had a feeling you would be here, can I talk to you when you're finished?" Rukia asked with a low bow. Sora blinked in surprise at her.

"Umm, of course Kuchiki-sama, I'll be with you momentarily," she said as she tied her obi. Rukia bowed as she left and Sora turned to Unohana before bowing her head slightly.

"Arigato Unohana-taichou," she said before leaving, "Now what is it you needed Kuchiki-sama?"

Rukia straightened off of the wall and bowed again making Sora sweat drop.

"Ukitake-taichou asked us to ask you to go and get some more tea, since you're the only one who knows where to get it," she said straightening up and Sora nodded, smiling.

"Thank you Kuchiki-sama, tell Ukitake-taichou that I'm on my way to get him his tea," she said and Rukia bowed before darting off. Sora shook her head, smiling lightly before walking out of the squad four clinic. She paused before turning and heading towards the gate. She frowned slightly as she neared the gate. The tall, lanky form of Gin was leaning leisurely on the wall by the very thing she needed to pass through. He seemed to sense her and looked up at her, his normal smile on his face. She returned one of her own tentatively. She walked towards him as he straightened up.

"Ello Hina-chan, where are ya goin out his late?" he asked, leaning down so that he could look into her face. She backed up slightly, her expression confused.

"Pardon me?" she asked and his smile widened into a smirk at her confusion.

"Hina-chan's my nickname fer ya, since ya remind me of one of those lil porcelain dolls," he said and she looked down at the ground, a blush covering my features. His smirk grew.

"Call me what you wish, Ichimaru-taichou, since I don't have the authority to stop you from doing so," she said, wringing her tiny hands together. She shyly stepped past him and up to the gate.

"Jidambo-san, can you please let me through?" she called. The gate started to move and once it was her height, she darted under quickly. Gin followed and smirked when she smiled kindly at the larger man.

"Arigato Jidambo-san," she said and a blush covered his cheeks. Gin chuckled behind her and the gate keeper turned to look at him.

"Him too, Hayashi-sama?" he asked and she nodded.

"If he wants to, but I would like to ask why?" she asked turning to stare at him.

"Letting a pretty woman like yerself walk alone at this hour? Now, that wouln' be very gentlemanly of me," he said walking up to her. She nodded as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and started walking away from him. He followed her as she wove her way through the streets. They hadn't walked for very long before she stopped outside of a small two room house. She pushed aside the curtain that was hung and a small girl looked up from drawing on the dirt ground. She squealed before jumping up and tackling Sora's legs in a hug. The force of it knocked her back and Gin caught her. She tensed when he didn't let her go.

"Ya should learn ta be more careful Hina-chan," he whispered in her ear and a shiver went down her spine as her cheeks colored. The child let go of Sora's legs and stared at Gin.

"You aren't Katsu-teme," she said and Sora's eyes widened.

"Who taught you that?" she asked and an elderly lady came in to the room. The only evidence of her age was to graying hair on her head and the slight lines around her mouth.

"I did, now I assume you came here for tea?" she asked and Sora nodded. Gin let her go as she followed the woman into the other room. Sora sat down across for the woman as she rummaged around for the bag of tea.

"Hayashi-sama, you said you would ask about Hoshi-chan…" she reminded and Sora smiled.

"She's allowed to come and stay with me until a zanpaktou spirit present its self," she said as the woman handed her two small bags. She frowned at one and looked up to say something but the woman shook her head.

"They're your favorite, Hayashi-sama," she said and Sora smiled at her. She bowed to her before getting up and exiting the room. She smiled at the little girl, Hoshi, as she turned to smile at her.

"Hayashi-sama, Fox-kun let me wear his captain's haori," she said and Sora smiled at her.

"Well that's fitting since you get to come back with me to the Seireitei," she said and Hoshi squealed before running to gather her things. Sora turned to Gin who was putting his haori back on.

"She seems to like you," she said and Gin smirked.

"Well that's strange 'cause no one like me Hina-chan," he said and she blushed before looking down at her hands.

"I guess you just take time to grow on people," she said as Hoshi ran back into the room. She smiled at the small girl and took her hand before walking back out of the house. They started to walk back to the Seireitei but they had to stop frequently to wait for Hoshi, who wanted to stop and look at everything they passed. The sky was starting to turn red when they finally made it back to the gate. Jidambo let them through and Hoshi smiled at Sora who was holding multiple bags. The small lieutenant made a strange face before gin took the bags from her.

"Ya shouldn' be carryin those Hina-chan," he said and Sora stared at him.

"I was fine Ichimaru-taichou," she said and he smirked at her before disappearing. Sora frowned at the place he was standing and bent to pick Hoshi up, despite the biting protest in her ribs before following him. They ended up in front of her room before Sora set Hoshi own and slumped against the wall. Her sides were pulsing with pain as she clenched her teeth against it. Gin stopped in front of her and sighed before opening the door and setting Hoshi's stuff inside. Hoshi ran in and Sora made a move to follow her before Gin slammed a hand in her path. She looked up at him, her expression started. He leaned in until their noses were about to touch and smirked.

"Take care of yerself better Hina-chan, yer daughter needs ya around fer a little longer," he said before disappearing. Sora gaped at the spot he had been before shaking it off and slipping into her room to help Hoshi unpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay cliffy, don't kill me, Bleach does NOT belong to me, only Katsu-teme, Sora and Hoshi do….. Oh and Kumiko too


	4. note

Hey, me again. I re-read this I decided 'eh I don't like where this is going' so I'm re-writing it. I just couldn't get anywhere and it was going to fast for my mind, so I'm going to slow it down and take a little time to describe things now. If you have requests or suggestions, I'm open and willing, Thank and I hope you enjoy the new and improved, "Fallen from Grace."


End file.
